


Jisung went off

by OhnoChickenfried



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoChickenfried/pseuds/OhnoChickenfried
Summary: Jisung , everyone adores him. They basically coos at everything jisung does or say.Its not their fault jisung is the cutest maknae.They see jisung , the youngest , as the most adorable , cutest , warmest , most polite and most patient little brother you'd ever have.So you can say that it was a major culture shock when chenle did his daily routine of playing despacito for 106 times and finally jisung snapped.





	Jisung went off

Jisung , everyone adores him. They basically coos at everything jisung does or say.  
Its not their fault jisung is the cutest maknae.

They see jisung , the youngest , as the most adorable , cutest , warmest , most polite and most patient little brother you'd ever have.

So you can say that it was a major culture shock when chenle did his daily routine of playing despacito for 106 times and finally jisung snapped.

 

"Despacito nananana nanana na nanananana-" zhong chenle for the 23rd time , playing his 'jam' again.

Usually The dorm dont really mind , except they do.   
It's been 2 weeks , third week of february when chenle found his new favorite song and he has been playing it everyday for 106 times , 107 if he is in a good mood.  
The last jam fiasco was a month ago , its a song called regeatton lento with little mix. Everyone was cool with it , they werent going to judge the kid's song preference.  
But now is such a bad timing. Sm was draining their life forces , training and preparing them too much for their upcoming grand comeback , with jaemin returning from hiatus , lucas and jungwoo debuting and kun joining nct 2018 for black on black.   
To say the members are stressed are an understatement , all units , 17 of them are being stressed by the daily despacito marathon in their dorm all thanks to chenle.

 

"Comin over in my direction" the 24th time it plays Everyone in the dorm sighs in chorus tho chenle doesnt hear it. Why? Its because he is using 3 goddamn bass speakers to play his jam.

"Chenle can u pls-" Mark sighed , if taeyong and the other hyungs cant , then there is nothing going to stop him.

They proceeded to do their own thing and pretend that they arent in the middle of a some-what like torture.

Taeyong was writing lyrics with mark - in the stockroom, but since the dorm isnt that big, just enough to fit all 18 of them , the jam/noise can still be heard  
Taeil doyoung jaehyun and jungwoo and haechan in their vocal warming up (they had to raise their volumes to hear each other in the most possible way).  
Jeno , jaemin , yuta and sicheng are stretching in the living room where despacito is living full volume 200% bass maximum. The four barely remaining unbothered  
Lucas , ten , renjun , johnny and kun are doing the chores   
Jisung is sleeping in the couch. Everyone wondering how the hell is the maknae sleeping through the ongoing battle. They coo at jisung a slight pity for the youngest 'he is probably tired'a very kun sounding voice manages to speak amidst the noise.

"Despacito~" the 24th time ended and not long after that the sounding of a familiar guitar plucking music - its the start of the 25th time

Everyone bracing themselves for the mantra except they didnt hear the usually 'comin over in my direction' lyrics.

"Chenle can u fucking turn that shit off"   
Jisung's voice reasonated , the music seemed invisible , the members heard it very clear like the loudest shout on the earth , everybody stopped what they were doing. Chenle pausing the music to speak but didnt had the chance as a very irritated teary-eyed jisung started storming off the dorm.  
All of them speechless by the sudden happening , taeyong holding his head in response to the forming headache he is going to grow old.


End file.
